Soleil du passé
by Vosje-nini
Summary: Crossover de Twilight et La nuit des Temps de Barjavel. Luna est décongelée après 40 000 ans. Elle fuit le centre de recherche ou est elle "etudiée" par des scientifiques et trouve refuge a Forks ou elle doit protégée une princesse et rencontre Edward...


**PROLOGUE: (sa c'est juste pour rire....)**

C'était si différent, ils étaient si différents de tout ce que nous connaissions, sa famille et lui.

Et elle était si singulière, différente de tout ce que l'on admettait pour une fille de 16 ans.

Chaque fille de ce lycée avait tenté sa chance auprès d'Edward Cullen.

Et pourtant, c'était elle qu'il avait choisie… La seule fille qui n'avait pas cédé à ses charmes, elle jouait même avec lui.

Bien sur que toutes les filles avaient étés jalouses, mais même cela était passé devant le spectacle d'Edward et Lun-Yria ensemble : lui adonis vivant calme et froid comme glaçon et elle chaude et lumineuse comme un rayon de soleil venu de très loin.

Je pense que finalement, tout le monde est un peu effrayé des Cullen, aussi d'Edward avec ses charmes si parfaits pour oser vraiment vouloir mieux connaître Edward. Tout le monde sauf Lun-Yria, l'anglaise qui a débarqué il y a deux ans. Et elle et Edward, c'est indescriptible : lui sublime… elle parfaite, naturelle et…dans leurs yeux on ne lit qu'une seule chose : L'amour éternel. Ce dont rêve chaque personne, ils l'avaient atteint.

Mais, ils s'étaient battus pour obtenir cela.

Leur histoire est triste mais elle a une fin heureuse, finalement.

C'est une histoire de sacrifices, de douleur et de peur, de peur de perdre un être cher. Mais aussi une histoire douce, de soutien mutuel et semé de sourires, d'amour.

Et ils ont bien failli se perdre ou ne jamais se rencontrer… pour toujours.

C'est peut être le hasard qui les a placés sur le même chemin, ou c'est peut être leurs destin…

Mais attendez, soyez patients, écoutez et laisser vous emporter sur le chemin de vos rêves…

Personne ne semble plus croire au coup de foudre.

« Faire des sacrifices pour l'être que l'on aime ?» est quelque chose dont on ne parle plus, « des âneries ! » dit on.

L'amour parfait éternel, n'existe pas dans le monde de nos jours d'après certains et pourtant….

Croyez moi cela existe, proche de vous… il existe toujours des gens qui se battent et se sacrifient pour que d'autres vivent.

Même des filles de 16 ans, venus du passez. Figés dans la glace et perdus dans leur futur le font encore au nom de l'amitié ou…de l'amour.

J'espère seulement qu'un jour moi aussi je saurais le faire et je crois que si seulement nous avions un cœur suffisamment grand et ouvert alors tout le monde aurait une chance de trouver l'amour de sa vie.

Et heureusement certains en ont encore un, et font vivre les rêves…

**°°°°CHAPITRE 1::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: rencontres....°°°°**

_Luna POV :_

Luna Rider.

Je lisais ce nom si commun et sans intonation écrit sur ce papier. Un nouveau passeport semblable à tout ceux que Blunt et Jones m'avaient donné depuis deux ans pour que je traverse le monde en mission pour eux. A vrai dire je ne me souviens même plus du nom sur mon premier. Enfin, c'est sans importance vus que j'ai pu prendre l'avion tranquille . Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Coban et les scientifiques ne me trouverait pas au Etats-Unis. Je me demande seulement comment sera Mia.

En soit le voyage en avion fut assez tranquille et j'au tout le temps d'apprendre la vie de Luna la nouvelle Luna par cœur, restait a espérer que cette fois je ne raconterais pas d'anneries en oubliant. Cependant je ne réussissais toujours pas a comprendre pourquoi les avions étaient un moyen de transport qui secouait tant, les humains du futur avait vraiment encore du progrès à faire… Je sais, ce n'est pas a moi de les critiquer seulement ils sont si simplistes et compliqués en même temps, il y aurait plein de moyens tout bête pour améliorer le planer de cet « avion ». Je fis le voyage assise à côté d'une femme très bavarde, et bien que je ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'elle me disait ce fut très amusant de l'écouter, l'anglais est une langue très nasale…

J'ai la chance d'avoir appris et pu pratiquer un tas de langue a Sydney puis au cour des deux dernières années a fuir Coban. Franchement je suis chanceuse sa fait trois ans que je leur échappe et les interventions de Jones auprès des journalistes ont bien permi d'éviter que mon activité avec les services secrets anglais deviennent publiques. Enfin, cette fois la mission sera de plus longue durée et il faudra que je sois plus qu'attentive a ce que Coban n'entende rien d'ici.

Finalement nous arrivâmes à Seattle, aux Etats-Unis. Je fus accueillie par un certain Jo, très sympa comme homme. Nous discutâmes sur le chemin bien que je passais mon temps a lui raconter des mensonges sur ma « vie » a Londres. J'avais bien fait d'apprendre la vie de « Luna » par cœur. Et à Forks, ou il faisait horriblement froid, j'ai rencontrée Mia. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse que je vienne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule. Nous sympathisâmes très vite, elle était archi maladroite mais très sociale et un peu timide même. Je crois cependant que mon ignorance en Géographie, en Histoire etc…lui semblait bizarre.

Je passais un super week-end avec Mia : elle m'initia au base-ball, bien qu'elle ne soit guère plus doué que moi…en soit je vivais enfin normalement sur terre après trois ans. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Et je profitais à fond de la liberté.

_Mia POV :_

Luna a vite reçu l'attention de tout le monde et on se poussait pour discuter avec elle ou encore l'accompagner en cours. Je me suis bien marrée devant sa mine déconfite quand Mike et Eric se sont disputés sur qui devait lui faire visiter le lycée. D'un autre côté, je m'étonnais de constater que Luna ne s'imaginait pas du tout à quel point elle était belle. Elle et moi c'était comme deux opposés. Là ou Luna était d'un blond or avec des reflets roux au soleil, j'étais châtain foncé traditionnelle. Luna avait un visage fin et angulaire, un nez aquilin et de sublimes yeux saphir vif. Moi en revanche avec mon nez trop pointu, mon visage rond et des yeux bruns je n'étais pas spéciale destinée au tapis rouge. Ah et, bien sur ses allures de star de cinema toute mince (Luna était en fait même trop maigre) et une grâce de cygne dans tout ces gestes Luna ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards des garçons. Parfois, j'enviais les filles comme elle, même les plus beau gens du lycée, les Cullen tournèrent les yeux quand elle se présenta… Et surtout j'enviais l'aisance de Luna avec de parfais inconnus, je n'avais jamais réussi a gagner son aisance même si mon excès de timidité avait été vaincu depuis mon entrée en matière de princesse.

Enfin, bref, tout le monde se présenta comme des anun futur meilleur ami à Luna et moi lorsque je l'emmenais pour son premier jour au lycée. Les profs aussi on étés sympa ce premier jours, en soit tout allait pour le mieux. Et Luna et moi était déjà quelque peu amies : elle vivait avec moi dans la maison de vacance de grand-mère. Et oui, Forks n'était pas vraiment un hasard, même si grand-mère n'y vas jamais.

Ca faisait presque 6 mois que je vivais ici mais l'arrivée de Luna fut la première vrai action qui arrivait dans ma vie ici. Un bon point de plus je ne serais plus « la nouvelle », chose qui m'embêtait sérieusement la vie.

Elle a vu les Cullen pour la première fois à la cafétéria. Luna les remarqua dès son entrée et ne sembla pas du tout les apprécier dès qu'elle les vit… Ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus avec leur beauté irréelle. Ils étaient cinq assis à une table dans un coin, ne se parlaient pas et ne mangeaient pas même s'ils avaient tous un plateau intact devant eux et surtout ils ne nous dévisageaient pas.

Ces cinq là n'avait aucun trait commun, l'un des garçons, cheveux noirs et ondulés, était massif – musclé comme un vrai athlète qui soulève de la fonte à longueur de journée. Le deuxième blond était moins corpulent et un peu plus grand mais musclé tout de même. Le dernier des trois garçons était long et mince avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. Il semblait plus jeune que les deux autres. Les deux filles était à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. La première était blonde, hiératique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, comme une vrai top modèle, du genre qui pousse chaque femme qui se trouve à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre apparence. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces dans son dos. L'autre fille était petite et fine à l'extrême, rappelant un lutin. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux coupés cours pointait dans tous les sens.

Pourtant ces cinq là se ressemblaient de manière frappante. Ils avaient tous une peau de couleur craie, plus diaphane que la peau de n'importe quel ado de cette ville, et de sombres cernes sous leurs yeux, comme s'ils souffraient tous d'insomnies.

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus en eux était leurs visages, si parfaits comme l'on n'en voie jamais. D'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus sublime entre eux, la blonde sûrement ou le plus jeune des garçons.

Soudain la plus petite des filles se leva et se débarrassa de son plateau intact avant de se diriger du pas gracile des danseuses vers la sortie et se glisser par la porte.

Luna demanda soudain alors que nous mangions : «- qui sont ils ??

-Les Cullen », répondit Jessica en levant la tête et suivant le regard de Luna.

« -Edward et Emmett Cullen, Jasper et Rosalie Hale celle qui est partie est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le Dr. Cullen et sa femme mais ils ont étés adoptés. »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots le garçon aux cheveux cuivre leva la tête et nous fixas. La fille qui nous parlait et moi-même baissâmes la tête, gênées, mais Luna osa dévisager le garçon avant de discrètement se tourner de nouveaux vers notre interlocutrice. Pourtant j'eu le temps de remarquer que le visage du Cullen n'exprimait aucune curiosité mais juste un vague intérêt comme si Jessica, l'avait hélé.

« -Qui sont les Hale ?? demanda Luna de bout en blanc

-Les deux avec les cheveux blond. Ils sont frère et sœurs, adoptés aussi bien sur. Le docteur a la petite trentaine. On dit que est leur tante.

-Et les deux autres sont Edward et Emmett ? enchaîna t'elle imperturbable.

-oui, Emmett est celui aux cheveux noirs, avec la carrure massive.

-ils ont l'air vieux pour être adoptés non ? , me dit elle en me regardant.

-ils vivent avec les Cullen depuis l'âge de 10 ans, 14 pour Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Précisa Jess.

-Sympa des Cullen de s'encombrer aussi jeune de gamins, remarquai je doucement.

-Sais pas. » répondit Jessica l'air de se ficher de ce propos. Luna semblait toujours absorbée par les Cullen, comme si elle se méfiait…ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas pas avec le genre de regard de toutes les filles à côté de moi : des regard d'adoratrices.

« -Il ne sont…pas mal hein», bégayai je, gênée d'avouer cela, Luna se retourna vers moi et sourit.

« -Tu m'étonne ! s'exclama Jessica. Mais ils vivent en _couples,_ du moins Alice et Jasper et Emmett et Rosalie. Ils vivent _ensemble, » _continua t-elle avec un ton avec lequel elle trahissait la condamnation typique des petites villes en regardant Luna. Apparemment l'on n'acceptait pas vraiment la situation des Cullen ici. Bien que s'eut aussi été flagrant en Génovie.

« Edward est le seul disponible, continua Jessica, mais apparemment aucune fille d'ici ne lui convient, il les a toutes rejetées.

-ils vivent ici depuis longtemps ? », questionna ma nouvelle amie avec son anglais d'Angleterre.

-non, ils sont arrivés l'an dernier d'Alaska » répondis je.

Je me retournais et admirait de nouveau les Cullen lorsque immédiatement Edward Cullen se retourna et me rendit mon regard, il posa cependant juste quelque instants les yeux sur moi avant de regarder Luna, une ombre de frustration dans ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Et, bien sur, cette dernière capta son regard sans faillir.

Nous ne revîmes Edward Cullen qu'en cours de svt. Le prof nous accueil sans s'embarrasser de politesses insensés, ce qui fut un plaisir certain. Mais vu qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une place libre dans la classe à côté d'Edward Cullen. Le prof n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer Luna ce placer à côté de celui-ci malgré le regard regard noir qu'il lui portait. Le comportement de Cullen n'échappa à personne : il gardait les points serrés sous sa table et ne cessait de lancer des regard chargés de haine à sa nouvelle voisine, bien que j'ignore comment mais celle-ci parvint à rester calme.

Et après ce jour la, nous ne vîmes plus Edward venir en cours. Ce qui rassurait quand même un peu, m'avait confié Luna, elle ne comprenait apparemment pas non plus le comportement de ce dernier en cours. Et la semaine passa et Luna avec son caractère si charmant se fit rapidement des amis, tout le monde semblait l'apprécier donc ce n'était pas très compliqué. Et nous nous amusions vraiment bien ensemble. Nous ne tardâmes pas à devenir de très bonnes amies.


End file.
